In Need of a Hero
by GrimGrave
Summary: The Guardian of Time, regardless of form, is deeply infatuated with the Hero. Having come to terms with the fact that the two of them is never to be, a chance encounter with an unlikely other Hero occurs. Lana's destiny is tied to a Hero, just not the one she expected, but the one she deserved. NotSafeForWork, Rated M for strong Adult Themes. Contains Futanari(woman with a penis)


**Disclaimer:** Legend of Zelda and all characters belong to Nintendo. GrimGrave owns nothing.

 _I'm back! It's been a long while, but I've returned and I'm open for commissions. My current ones are put on hold until I can get in touch with the commissioners. 2 spots open so far if you're interested. For more information, please check my profile. Please, and thank you._

 **Commissioned by Rashaan Butler**

 _ **In Need of a Hero**_

The War across the Ages had finally come to an end.

Ganon had been sealed away. The timeways had returned to normal and worlds were no longer merged.

 _Peace_ had returned to the golden land of Hyrule.

All was well again. The people of the land were safe and a new age of prosperity awaited them; the young princess Zelda was to be coronated and rule as a queen and the young Hero stood by her side. Having lived up to the heroic tales of old, the people were certain the Legendary Hero himself had returned. There were celebrations that lasted for days and, depending on who you would ask, everything was well again.

For others the elation was not as sweet as they would have liked. The Faron Woods, away from the kingdom's capital, were as gloom and doom as a certain sorceress mood as she walked alone with bittersweet thoughts invading her mind every step of the way, for what should have been a joyous landmark in Hyrule's history, instead marked the end of an adventure, and the company it provided.

Lana, the White Sorceress and Guardian of Time, was to return to her seclusion. She had to watch over the timeways and the Triforce just as she had done before – before when she was part of the original Guardian – but it was not the appointed task that burdened her heart; it was leaving Link's side that had Lana cheerless.

The issue wasn't that they couldn't visit each other. The realization that Link and Zelda, the soon-to-be-queen of Hyrule, were the ones destined to be together and Lana was not meant to stand by Link's side. Allies though they may be, friendship was the closest of bonds they would ever achieve.

Having put up with that fact and focused completely on the war, with nothing left to distract the sorceress, Lana quickly drowned herself in her own grief, lamenting that her heart barely managed to relinquish the feelings she had for the Spirit of the Hero.

She had come to terms with the fact that her love would be one-sided. It didn't necessarily mean she was going to be okay with it for the time being.

Nightfall had arrived. With a simple magic rune to guide her way through the dark, the sorceress sighed as she trekked back home.

"We knew it wasn't meant to be," she said, thinking back on Cia. "So why did we still, to the end, hope something would change?"

The rustle of leaves carried by the wind greeted the girl. She shuddered.

"I wish you both all the happiness in the world. I truly do." It wasn't a lie nor was it a blessing; just a bittersweet end of a chapter.

Coming to terms with it all, Lana walked down the all too familiar path home. That's where she was supposed to be – that's where she was supposed to fulfil her destiny. It felt strange going back after this whole adventure, a certain awkwardness that slowed every step and had the sorceress in a state of unease.

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

The wind suddenly shifted. A cold draft swept by and caused the trees to gently sway. There were noises – movement through grass and bush and the cracking of twigs – guttural ones in the distance.

Lana halted and listened. There was no mistake of what made those sounds; remnants of Ganondorf's minions were still scattered throughout the land, settling down in camps now that they had no-one to lead them. If left alone, they could pose a dangerous threat for travellers or small villages…

The White Sorceress knew what she had to do. "I cannot let monsters roam just because I feel sorry for myself. I can still ensure the safety for others!"

 _´It's what Link would have done.´_

Under the cover of darkness, she followed the noises off the path until she could make out the light of braziers and campfires. The location was otherwise well-hidden and judging by the state of the camp, the monsters hadn't been there long enough to fortify it with watch posts or anything else.

Leaving them open for Lana's magic.

She crawled over as close as she could while remaining hidden. A Lizalfos, one of the larger creatures, had its back to her. Lana waited until the other creeps weren't looking directly her way—

She whispered ancient invocations, the force of magic manifesting in a steadily glowing light at her fingertips. When the spell was nearly ready, Lana rose up, finishing the invocation; a blast of pure magic was slung forward, hitting the reptile monster dead centre at the creature's back and knocking it into the campfire where it died.

The other monsters startled and scurried, but keeping up the momentum the White Sorceress flung another magic bolt, incapacitating a bokoblin. By now the rest of the camp were alerted to Lana's presence and rallying, but the streamline of monsters could not have been better.

Uttering another invocation a bright light surrounded her and manifested below her feet. The spell took form into a cube and with the agility of an acrobat, Lana flicked it forward as she rode it, crushing the charging monsters with ease. Armour bent, bones crushed, and the painful cries reverberated throughout the forest as the cube paved its way through the enemy ranks.

 _´Too easy!´_ she thought, proud of her abilities.

The few creeps left scattered, keeping their distance as Lana ploughed through. While none seemed to possess ranged weaponry, it was pointless to try and chase them down this way, especially since **she** could attack from a distance.

Conjuring up another spell, Lana jumped of the now disappearing cube, aiming her open palm against the nearest enemy; magical lightning surged forward, electrocuting it as the lightning jumped to the closest monster, then finally jumping a third and final time. With only a few left, this would be over in no time.

"Alright, who's next?!" she cheerfully exclaimed.

Roars reverberated from the distance. Lana cast a glance to the east and her heart sank. Multiple torches came into view and with them, a large number of monsters, some of which being larger and tougher than the ones she had fought so far. Darknuts, Dinolfos', and even more bokoblins came running towards her, battle-ready and at a fast rate.

Lana blanched. Her heartbeat accelerated as fear gripped it. The situation had taken a quick turn for the worst as she flung magic in a panic, immediately forgetting her surroundings. Some monsters fell, but others took their place and soon they were all around her.

"Oh no…" She scoured the area. "I had hoped this would be quick and easy."

A Dinolfos stepped forward, baring its fangs and brandishing its sword. Its glare was soulless and predatory and it stepped closer, its walk becoming a jog, into a sprint—

Then she sensed it; she had felt it before, for so long that it was unmistakeable…It was a soul, an aura, courageous, strong, and noble. It was the soul of the Hero! Lana's heart nearly leapt out of her chest in the fraction of a second—

—A sharp whistle of an arrow could be caught before it pierced the monster's skull with a sickening thud. Before the Dinolfos's corpse hit the ground another arrow darted by, hitting a bokoblin dead-centre in the chest, followed by a third and fourth arrow thinning out their numbers.

Amidst the uproar and confusion, Lana sensed the soul clearly, but it was…different. It possessed the same warmth and heroism as Link's, but it wasn't his. It was similar; bright, strong…but not exactly the same.

"Taste this!" The voice caught Lana off-guard and a blur of yellow and green sped by and rammed into a Darknut. The heavily armoured creature was sent flying several feet into the other monsters, effectively killing them all. Where it had stood, stood instead a Hylian.

Green clothes. The sorceress' heart wouldn't settle down its excited stirrings beneath her breast, even as she took notice of the dual crossbows and the familiar Pegasus Boots. The clothes, while mostly green, did not match and the braided pigtails that stuck out from the sides gave it away.

"Are you alright?!" the girl inquired. "Can you fight?"

Filing these new feelings aside, Lana hugged her spellbook tighter and managed a nod.

The blonde beamed. "Great! Let's clean up this place then!"

And so they did. Lana offered ranged support that took care of advancing foes or fleeing stragglers while the blonde handled close-quarters combat with powerful kicks, and looking good while doing it. The two had perfect synergy and for the sorceress it was as if she fought by the Hero's side once more, a feeling that had her spirit soaring.

The camp was dealt with in minutes. Catching their breaths, Lana took this as an opportunity to glance over at her saviour. The illumination from the campfire did little to give her a proper look at the other girl, save from the blonde hair.

"Whew! That was a close one!" The Hylian pulled down her hood and wiped her brow. "You know, you shouldn't wander the woods alone at night."

"A lesson learned," Lana replied and giggled. "I didn't think there were that many of them."

The blonde joined in on the laugh. "You're lucky I was around! A Hero always helps out when needed."

Lana chuckled. "Well you certainly displayed a lot of valour just now." This person's soul was so similar to Link's, it was distracting. "Here, let me light it up a little..."

The magic rune appeared mid-air, providing proper illumination like a small sun and the sorceress stifled a gasp. Getting a good look at her rescuer, Lana could not help but to stare at the Hylian; blue eyes, blonde hair, a smile that made your heart melt…the similarities between her and Link were striking and tugged at the sorceress' gentle heart.

"Hm?" The blonde cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! the aqua-haired woman said. "Thank y-you for saving me. M-My name is Lana!"

"Ehe. No need to thank a Hero for doing what's natural! I'm Linkle." She playfully grinned. The sorceress' jaw nearly dropped. "It's nice meeting such a…uh…charming lady out here in the wilderness. Guess it's my lucky day."

As curious and mind-boggling as this person – _**Link**_ _le!_ – was, Lana filed it away for later. "I really can't thank you enough for saving me. Pray tell, where you also hunting for Ganondorf's minions?"

"Huh? I mean, I don't mind taking out a monster or two, but…to tell you the truth, I'm just on my way back home."

"You've strayed far from the road for merely ´going back home´…" Lana replied. "Actually, I don't recall any villages being close by…the nearest one are at least a few miles from here!"

"It's alright! I've got this map." Linkle rummaged through her pouch to pick up a torn paper depicting an even older but accurate map. "See?"

"Uhm…" She inspected the map. Judging by the encircled "Home" on the parchment, the blonde's village was to the south. "Linkle, we are in Faron Woods! That's the western part of Hyrule!"

"Is it?" She took a look at the map herself. "Huh."

"...That way leads to the swamp."

"Wait, it does?!" She quickly checked the map again. "Oh, poo."

Lana giggled. As dumbfounded as she was by the girl's lack of sense of direction, she could not be mad at the one who had saved her life. Linkle was brave, kind, and perhaps a bit of a scatterbrain, but anyone with this strong resemblance to the Hero of Legend could not be a bad person. Not to mention that she was a real cutie…like a female version of Link, but a lot more talkative and expressive! Just looking at her had Lana's heart fluttering—

Whoa, where was this going? Then again…Linkle was not bad-looking.

She sighed and shook her head. It was just the similarities between her and Link messing with the sorceress. Right?

Back at the task at hand, this girl had no sense of direction, and there were likely more monsters out there. Lana could not in good conscience leave the other girl alone nor could she not let this go unrewarded. The cogs in her mind turned.

"Say, Linkle… My home is not far from here, so would you like to stay the night at my house? Allow me to offer shelter for the night, as thanks for the help. It's the least I can do for you."

Pointed ears twitched as the girl immediately looked up from the map. "R-Really? I mean, I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"I believe you said you shouldn't wander the woods alone at night," the sorceress said with a giggle. "I insist."

She really did.

"Well…" The blonde was blushing. She sheepishly rubbed her neck and smiled. "If it's not too much trouble, then I humbly accept."

"Not at all! I do insist. Come, let's get back on the road first thing first."

Linkle beamed. "Of course!" And she immediately turned on her heel—

"It's _this_ way, Linkle."

"Oh, right!"

* * *

Linkle's gaze kept returning to the azure-haired woman at her side. She was cute, cuter than any of the girls back at her village; one might even say beautiful. Yep, that was the word. Furthermore, as the blonde examined a bit closer, Lana had quite the bod with her impressive chest, pillowy thighs, and…

The rancher made sure to be a step or two behind as they followed the trail. Lips curled into a small playful smile as she silently admired a plump, heart-shaped rear and the way it jiggled with each step, and her hips sway from side to side.

 _´What a gal,´_ Linkle mused. Lana was a breath of fresh air to the simple but cute girls in the village. A welcome change that garnered her attention a way no other had.

Perhaps she could earn herself a kiss if she played her cards right. That's what knights and heroes always got at the end of her grandmother's stories after all!

* * *

Lana peeked over at her saviour, studying the blonde. Her appearance was so frighteningly similar to Link, not to mention her soul felt just like the Hero's. She had watched over it for the longest time so there was no doubt about it…and yet, this person could not be the Hero.

This was as confusing as Linkle was adorable, which was a lot.

She peered back at the rancher. She was cute and in a way, handsome. A boyish dapperness, if you would. Her arms looked soft and feminine, but they had the same hidden, coiled strength underneath just like Link's and the way Linkle could kick was not entirely with the help of the Pegasus Boots.

And that knowledge piqued the sorceress' interests in the way that had her body excited.

* * *

Back at the sorceress' abode, Lana wasted no time to help her rescuer feel at home; dinner, while simple, was the least she could do beyond offering a place to sleep and roof over the girl's head.

"Whoa…" The look of awe on the rancher's face was adorable. "It's like a palace!"

"I don't know about that, but I don't complain. It's been my home for as long as I can remember."

"How humble, but compared to my home back in the village, the difference is night and day!" She brought the teacup to her lips. "I can't believe that _the_ White Sorceress I've heard so much about would help me! I owe you one!"

The cerulean-haired woman giggled. " _You_ were the one who came to my aid. I'm only returning the favour; a girl shouldn't be walking through the forests alone at night."

"´Girl´ huh?" Linkle muttered. "Well, I'm thankful nonetheless, Lana!"

"And I am grateful for your valiant efforts. You know, your story remind me a lot of the Chosen Hero, Link. Your appearance is strikingly familiar—"

"I **am** the Chosen Hero, you know!" Her guest rummaged through the pouch she carried and held up a shiny compass, its backside carrying the crest of Hyrule. "See? This is my proof."

"I…" Lana couldn't find the words to tell her saviour the truth; that she wasn't in fact the Spirit of the Hero of Legend. It was Link and no other. And yet…

She eyed the blonde with a loving look. There was something there – something that, much like the Spirit of the Hero, drew Lana to this woman, the same aura that she had sensed back in the forest. Similar, yet different. The Heroine certainly had a strong resemblance to the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses and where Link was handsome and stoic, Linkle was beautiful, upbeat, expressive, and…

If the White Sorceress was being honest, her guest was quite easy on the eyes now that she got a good look at her: slim, womanly figure that wasn't overshadowed by the athletic build and noticeable muscle tone. Linkle's face was unblemished and cute, and her smile was infectious! There was a charm to her that Link lacked, a difference in the attractiveness he displayed…that made her damn near irresistible.

Lana lost all colour on her face. What was she thinking?! This was a person she had just met, a woman no less! While same-sex relations were not uncommon in Hyrule, it was nonetheless…weird? Lana wasn't sure what to call it. She hadn't exactly thought of women that way, despite acknowledging princess Zelda's beauty, though that was just it: admiration.

…Then again, had they – Cia and her – ever given another man a thought? It had always been about the Spirit of the Hero of Legend…and Linkle had that same-yet-different aura that Link had…

She ran a hand through azure tresses. This was bad.

* * *

Linkle quietly sipped her tea, taking this pause in their conversation as an opportunity to study her hostess. The sorceress' beauty had captured the rancher at first sight, but taking time to let this attractiveness really sink in had the blonde's heart beat at double-speed. Her hostess was so unlike the girls back in the village; Lana was a woman – a woman with large, perky breasts hidden behind snug fabric. Her whole figure was well-endowed though slender, with full curves that drove you mad. Not to mention that underneath that skirt was a firm, plump rear that the Heroine had glimpsed on their way here.

Her imagination would not run out of ideas anytime soon. In fact, a certain stirring was getting Linkle's attention at an alarming rate.

She quickly shifted, readjusting herself and forcing herself to think of something else – something less…stimulating.

Her mind drifted. Lana's brow was furrowed as if she was deep in thought. Linkle did not dare to interrupt. Instead, she preferred to imagine what it would feel like to touch her, to kiss those inviting lips—

Her cheeks flared scarlet. In all stories her grandmother had told of, the Hero always saved the princess and they lived happily ever after. The azure-haired mage was like a princess in many ways; kind, caring, selfless, and beautiful. Linkle's mind raced with scenarios ranging from pure and noble to dirty and wild. She would sooner put an arrow in her head than to force her hostess into anything, but if an opportunity _did_ arise…

…Then again, would this selfless, kind woman accept the farm-girl? She was not like—

Linkle shook her head. _´Now is not the time!´_

…It would have been nice to imagine, to hope, that Lana would accept her, the blonde wished.

"You can't be the Chosen Hero, because I've met him. Ganondorf is defeated thanks to him."

Linkle blinked, taken aback. "Huh?"

"I've met the Hero, Link. We fought alongside each other to save Hyrule," elaborated. "There was no good way of saying this, so I had to be blunt."

The rancher pouted. "I have you know, my grandmother told me that I was the Hero. I've been on an adventure and everything! I've met people from other worlds and saved Hyrule from darkness!"

"Yes, your story is indeed worthy that of a Hero," Lana replied. She chuckled. "I'm intrigued and impressed, don't get me wrong. Anyone who is willing to fight for this world is a Hero in my book."

Linkle perked up and puffed out her chest. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes." Another soft laughter. "I won't lie; I feel a similar force shining through you as it does with Link."

"Maybe he's the one who's similar to me and you just happened to stumble upon him first."

The two women shared a laugh. "I doubt it, but you certainly are _my_ Hero saving me." She placed her hand in Linkle's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "That's saying something."

The Heroine blushed and chewed on her bottom lip. Her hostess was a little red around her cheeks as well and the atmosphere between them was getting a little…flirtatious? Maybe it was just her, but the blonde could not help but to test the waters…

"Does that mean I've earned myself a hero's reward?" She tried to play it of as cool and nonchalant as possible. In her head it worked out well. "In the stories my grandma told me the knight always got to kiss the princess' hand…"

Lana laughed. "Why, I think that can be arranged." She offered her hand, heartrate accelerating. Things were taking a drastic turn – maybe because Linkle reminded her of Link – and she did not see herself putting a stop to this anytime soon.

Linkle caressed Lana's hand carefully. After a moment of hesitation, the blonde's lips pressed against the back of the sorceress' hand. The contact between them left them speechless and their gazes were fixed on each other.

Before they knew it, they were barely an inch away from each other, their breaths mingling.

"I've heard," Lana whispered. "That some knights got a kiss from the princess as a reward."

A gulp. "Y-Yes…?"

"…I simply thought that was a relevant piece of information."

"…Would you mind?"

The word that left the White Sorceress should have surprised her. "No." Suddenly, there were no inhibitions; the urge to kiss the lips in front of here was irresistible and her body was flaring as desire took control.

Their lips met, softly and gently. It was like being swept away in a slow dance, wrapped in silk in complete silence.

Something ruptured within them. For Lana, the years of unrequited love and the rejection of comfort came crashing down and she kissed Linkle again passionately, pouring her emotions for the Hero of Legend into it…except it wasn't for Link.

She wanted Linkle. She wanted this _woman_ , the person in front of her.

The Heroine reciprocated and pulled her hostess closer, taking everything she had to offer and gave her back in kind as lust and the swirl of emotions dictated her every thought and action.

When the need for oxygen could no longer be ignored they pulled apart, panting. The women shared a smile, unable to take their eyes off each other.

"…is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

"No," the sorceress replied. "It's not just you."

"Okay..." Linkle paused. "So…I'm going to take a risk and ask if you're as horny as I am."

Lana burst out giggling. "I like to imagine that the Hero's reward extends to the bedroom."

A cocky smile curved the blonde's lips. "Well then…"

Lana, to her surprise, found herself hefted into Linkle's arms and carried like a princess. Feeling her guest's arms tensing underneath she blushed further, heat spreading throughout her body as Linkle grinned and winked. She didn't look fazed at all!

"O-Oh my…" the sorceress managed to utter. "You're quite strong…"

"Years of farm-work and training does that to you~" Lips briefly pressed up against Lana's. Heavy-lidded eyes traded unspoken promises of lusts. "Bedroom?"

"T-To the left, up the stairs…"

"Right." The Heroine jogged—

"To the _left_ , Linkle." Lana giggled.

* * *

The door was kicked open as Linkle hurried inside. Before she even put Lana down the two were all over each other, making out and touching everything they could reach; running through tresses of hair, caressing the small of their backs, and eventually fumbling in earnest to shed each other's clothes. Their chaste, careful approach had dissolved into raw heat and hunger that orchestrated their every move. Every kiss promised pleasure and every caress of flesh fanned the flames.

If their first kiss had been a slow, even waltz, then this was a tango that sent their minds into a state of pure euphoria.

By the time Lana's back hit the soft bed, her clothing was scattered across the pristine carpeted floor and her hair freed, splayed over the white covers in an azure mess. Her body, clad only in silky white undergarments, was laid out before the Heroine who gazed at her with black eyes of lust. She was drinking in the sight of the White Sorceress before her like a predator watching its prey and the sheer primal hunger Linkle radiated sent heat pooling between Lana's thighs.

"You're gorgeous," the blonde uttered. "Absolutely beautiful…"

"As are you," Lana managed. She didn't trust her voice to reach the Heroine above her, given the frantic drumming beneath her breast. She studied Linkle, admiring her toned abdomen and her modest breasts, the coiled strength that lay underneath fair skin, her strong arms, her pretty face…

She was gently pulled up as her guest took a seat behind her, hugging her. Azure tresses were brushed aside to allow soft lips to press against the nape of Lana's neck and she sunk into Linkle's embrace as talented fingers discarded the bra and caressed malleable mounds from the side. Fingertips traced the sensitive curves to the underside, cupping the impressive breasts and gently massaging them. Linkle's thumbs brushed over rosy peaks, giving them just enough attention to tease the poor sorceress.

The blonde's breasts pressed up against Lana's back and she arched into them, basking in their shared body-warmth. The rancher kissed and nibbled on her hostess earlobes as she kneaded milky-pale mounds, occasionally playing with twin buds with a tug or a twist and earning herself a string of moans as approval.

Lana squirmed and arched. She was in a trance at the farmgirl's mercy and she wanted more! Her first proper sexual experience was taking her like a whirlwind and she could not have been any happier or aroused as she was at this moment.

She opened her heavy-lidded eyes and glanced backwards. She noticed the blonde was wearing her black knee-high socks, leather shorts, and the brown wool skirt. How silly of her, Lana mused, and reached to over—

"Don't!" The words came out in a hurry, loud and urgent. Everything stopped. Linkle's face was pale and body tense. She was averting her gaze now and deathly quiet.

"L-Linkle…?"

The blonde released a breath she had apparently been holding. Her voice was shaky, as if she was on the verge of crying. "…You don't need to do anything for me. This is about me repaying you for letting me stay."

"We both **know** you don't need to do that and we didn't end up like this because you wanted to return a favour." She turned around and reached out to caress her guest's cheek and guide her eyes back to Lana's. "What's wrong?"

The Heroine was trembling. She struggled to maintain eye-contact and Lana immediately swept her into a hug as they fell onto the bed.

"We may have just met, but you can trust me." It was the only thing the sorceress could say. She squeezed, sharing her warmth with the blonde who gradually melted into the embrace, relaxing.

"Okay…" Her voice was barely that of a broken whisper. Linkle stepped up, reluctantly relinquishing the contact between them as she straightened herself. "Okay." She did not move, nor made any indication that she would.

Taking it as an invitation, Lana moved to the edge of the bed and carefully peeled off the skirt, tossing it aside. She admired the blonde's abs as she undid the shorts and hooked her index-fingers underneath the hem to tug them downwards as the Heroine squirmed and whined.

And then she saw it; throbbing, standing at semi-attention inches away from the sorceress' face. Lana's heart did a double-take at the sight. She gawked at it in shock, then awe, as the realization of Linkle's sudden shift in demeanour sunk in; Insecurity and shame. It was so painfully clear why the girl – the hermaphrodite or "herm" – had suddenly been so reluctant. A woman shouldn't have that between her legs, yet here she was; and Lana could not have been more amazed, more intrigued, and hornier than she already was.

Surprise was pushed aside for a desire to accept this wholeheartedly. She smiled at the flustered Heroine. She soothed her with a gentle whisper like a lullaby and kissed the blonde fully on the lips.

The Heroine tensed and relaxed in her arms. She kissed the White Sorceress back reluctantly before melting into it. As soon as their lips parted Linkle spoke in a shaky voice; "S-So…y-you d-don't find it gross…?"

A finger pressed against the Heroine's lips as the cerulean-haired woman knelt down before the blonde – earning a slight jump from the proud member – and, having helped removing the shorts altogether, carefully wrapped a hand around the firm flesh. Slowly, she tugged her hand up across its length, then back down, repeating the motions. The Heroine sighed and softly moaned as she rocked her hips ever so slightly to the sorceress' rhythm, whispering disbeliefs and astonishments. Lana kept going and fondled the egg-shaped testicles with a delicate touch to the blonde's pleasure and ran a finger behind—

Linkle yelped and startled Lana. Everything went still. It was wet, hot, and…inviting. The sorceress glanced up and the blonde didn't meet her eyes.

"Hey." Blue eyes met with mauve ones and the latter smiled up at her. Biting her bottom lip, the Heroine nodded and Lana prodded to confirm her suspicion; dipping between wet folds, she realized her guest possessed both sets of genitalia.

Filing that away for later thought, Lana remained silent and looked back up at the blonde—

"You are perfect and beautiful, Linkle. I accept all that you are."

-and refocused her attention back to the boneless flesh with an open mouth.

Linkle jerked and threw her head back with an inaudible gasp. She shuddered, gripping her upper thighs and digging nails into her skin and stifling profanities from the new sensations. The malleable warmth, controlled by cheeks and tongue, and the build-up of wetness that accumulated within was as strange as it was heavenly. It was a welcome change from simply using a hand, one that the Heroine greedily wanted more of as she thrusted her hips ever so carefully into the sucking orifice.

Meanwhile Lana focused entirely on her guest's cock. She had only read about this and thus had no real experience. Instead she followed instincts, even if the thought of putting genitals in one's mouth was a tad absurd. Listening to Linkle's gasps and string of quiet moans of satisfaction, however, made it worth the work of sucking the impressive length and getting used to its faintly bitter taste. Its musk was intoxicating and addictive and her body grew hotter.

How the farm-girl had managed to hide a 7.75 inches long and 6.5 inches in circumference (she had a good eye for measurements) fuckstick so well was beyond her comprehension.

She let it slide out of her mouth with a faint _´pop´_ and looked up at the farm-girl. "How does it feel?"

The rancher giggled. "Way better than my hand, that's for sure," Linkle replied. "Please…keep doing what you did."

A sense of pride bloomed in the sorceress' chest as she complied. She sucked the entire length and ran her tongue along its underside as she went with the flow and what felt natural. She had read romance novels and educational books, but you could only get that much of a grasp from reading. As she applied pressure and swirled her tongue around the mushroom-head, Lana cupped and fondled the egg-shaped balls to the farm-girl's delight; they were warm, fairly heavy, and firm. She jerked the length of the manhood and licked them (good thing Linkle kept them shaved) and suckled on them, try as she may.

" _Aahh…"_

Linkle palmed her full, athletic-sized breasts and stimulated her nipples. She watched her hostess intensively, barely comprehending the situation that felt like a dream. The sorceress focused on the tip of Linkle's cock, slathering it with her tongue and probing the sensitive hole.

The blonde threw her head back and moaned. Her knees were getting weak from the pleasure and the pressure that had been building up between her loins was on the verge of snapping as she humped with a bit more force.

Just as she thought she was going to give in to the razing senses Lana pulled away and left the rancher whining. "W-What…? Noo…"

"We wouldn't want this to be over so soon." Lana giggled. Sitting on the bed's edge, pulling her panties down creamy thighs and tossing them aside, she beckoned the blonde closer. "I believe it's my turn…"

Sky-blue pools widened and pupils dilated. Linkle's breathing became heavy and pulse was spiking as legs parted to reveal a pretty pink pussy with puffy, meaty lips, topped with an engorged clit and crowned with a small triangle of wild azure hair on top. It glistened with arousal and looked so inviting, the farm-girl was on the verge of losing self-control.

She was practically crawling on all fours over to her hostess and, having lost all of her resolve, pressed her face up against Lana's sex.

The scent, the taste, it drove Linkle mad with renewed lust as she ate the older girl with gusto, returning the oral favour in kind. The sorceress buried fingers in blonde tresses, keeping her head in place and trapped between her thighs, eventually finding the pigtails and pulling them just enough as she writhed in pleasure.

The rancher lapped a hot path over Lana's slit, gently tugging the lips on occasion and drank in the tangy nectar. The sweet, exotic fragrance tickled her nose and she drowned herself in it, licking as if her life depended on it. Her hostess quivered, the results of a smaller climax being drunk by the Heroine who refused to stop.

Minutes ticked away. The room reverberated with Lana's continuous moans. Her eyes nearly rolled back into their sockets as another ripple hit her, a small orgasm rolling through her body. She let go of the pigtails and held her guest's head almost to push her away for a breather, but the Heroine would have none of that and grabbed Lana by the wrists, pinning her arms to bed, flicking her tongue at a swollen bundle of nerves, paying sweet tribute and lapped up the reward.

And she just kept going. Every lash of her tongue razed at Lana's senses, reducing her into a wet, quivering, moaning mess that begged for more.

Another small orgasm struck her and Lana was practically humping Linkle's face to milk out as much pleasure as she could from that talented tongue, only to have the blonde stop and pull away. Trembling and in a haze, mauve eyes locked onto sky-blue ones—

The bed shifted and the warmth of another body was suddenly on top of her. Lips crashed against hers in a hungry, wet kiss that was as sweet and tangy as it was addictive. "I want you."

Goddesses, she wanted her as well. Her core was begging for it. Her heart was beating at double-speed. She was simultaneously nervous and excited.

"Take me."

It was all the encouragement Linkle needed. The tip of her cock prodded wet folds and the contact between them had the two shuddering at the little jolts of pleasure zipping through them.

Readjusting herself, Linkle slowly thrusted forward, her length sinking into wet, tight heat, probing the final barrier that symbolized Lana's purity.

They exchanged looks and the sorceress, chewing on her bottom lip, nodded. The blonde thrusted and the azure-haired woman bit the insides of her cheeks and clutched at the sheet beneath her, stifling a scream that had a red flag going off at the back of the rancher's head. "A-are you alright?!"

"I'm…f-fine, but…" Lana covered her eyes with an arm. "Could you not move for a little bit, please?"

"Of course."

Lips pressed against the sorceress'. Lana's tense body gradually relaxed and she hugged her guest, caressing the small of Linkle's back. "O-Okay…"

Linkle moved. Slowly she pulled the length of her manhood out until only its tip was inside before hilting herself up to the base, working up an even rhythm. The thick length strained against velvety inner walls, the soft heat providing tightness that was otherworldly pleasurable and had them both let out litanies of moans in unison.

Their lips crashed together in a searing kiss. The bed rocked with the rancher's more fervent thrusts as her cock reached deep, razing pleasure-receptors and nerves alike.

Lana gasped for air as she pulled away, voice throaty. The blonde shifted attention towards her bosom and licked and kissed sensitive buds as she pounded away with great strength. She wrapped her legs behind the Heroine, locked them firmly and held on as orgasms hit her like a wave repeatedly.

Linkle carefully added pressure and bit down on a swollen bud, enjoying how Lana was bucking and arching beneath her. The blonde was in complete control, fucking her hostess in earnest like a sex-starved hound, eager to breed its wanton mate. Every time she drove the entire of her length into wet heat it sent jolts of pleasure throughout her cock and zipping up her spine, spurring the rancher on as she quickened her pace. The jolts travelled faster, becoming a chain of pleasure that racked at the pleasure-centre in Linkle's brain until the pressure, like before, threatened to snap.

And so it did. The Heroine claimed full lips, moaning into Lana as her cock thrashed and strained inside of Lana's pussy, balls tightening up as torrents of milky cum was unloaded into an unprotected, fertile womb. Rope after rope shot out and Linkle kept thrusting, milking herself into Lana who writhed and moaned beneath her, clutching on for dear life. The warmth was felt between the two and soon the rancher ceased moving and instead lay there, basking in the afterglow.

Their breathing was heavy. Their hearts hammered beneath their breasts.

"Oh…my…" Lana slid out underneath Linkle who propped up. "That was…amazing…"

"Yeah…"

"The books I read never detailed how good sex is," she then said, managing a weak laugh. "Incredible…"

"Uh huh…"

She fell onto her back with a sigh and wiped her brow. Her hair was a mess and clung to her warm face. "I'm just about ready to fall asleep here…I can't feel anything beneath my hips," she laughed. "Give me a minute and I'll fetch—"

Before she knew it, Lana was flipped onto her stomach, strong hands lifting her by the hips Linkle ground her pelvis against hers. "W-Wait wha—"

"I can still go on." Her tone was husky. "It felt amazing…I want more of it."

"H-Hold on, are you still hard?!"

Linkle merely chuckled and thrust forward, sinking her impressive cock back into Lana's sex balls-deep and the two simultaneously moaned. Her manhood throbbed eagerly and spewed out droplets of frothy cum before the Heroine resumed her wild thrusting.

She was wilder, faster, as if she had not orgasmed at all! She pushed Lana down, one hand buried in azure locks and another at her hip as the blonde pounded away. She panted like a dog, eyes heavy-lidded and tongue lolling out of her mouth.

They both fell into a trance, copulating like crazy, dizzy with euphoria. The rancher's balls slapped against the sorceress' clitoris, adding to the pleasure that raked and singed at Lana's pleasure-receptors. She glanced down at the luscious, peachy, bared heart-shaped butt, palming full bouncing cheeks before slapping them once, twice, and thrice as the blonde fucked Lana mercilessly.

Lana brain melted. Her cunt quivered, inner walls constricting around the thick cock. Her toes curled to the point it hurt and her eyes rolled completely back into their sockets, fingers tearing at the sheet beneath as her guest piston in and out at a rapid pace.

She drooled and moaned, barely able to utter a word. "I- _Ah!_ I've a-a-ah-lways w-wanted—Oh Goddessess!- fantasized a-about d-doing this…Ohfuckpleasedon'tstop!...w-with the Herooooh~!"

Linkle grunted and added more strength behind her thrusts as she rolled her hips. "I told you… **I'm** the Hero! I'm better than this Link-person!" A hand sharply connected against a pale cheek, grabbing it firmly. "I'm probably _bigger_ , too."

Lana would have laughed, but every utterance was a whorish moan until she bit down on the pillow and buried her face in it as another orgasm struck. She trembled, screamed into the pillow, as cock and balls hit her, filled her, and had the sorceress cumming in smaller doses as pressure settled between her loins, building up more, and more…and—

" _More!"_ Lana screamed, muffled. She wagged her rear and earned a hard slap as Linkle complied without a problem, doubling her pounding.

Minutes burned away from the heat of their bodies. The bed rocked violently as the Heroine rutted into slick heat, liquid excitement staining the sheet underneath. The sound of moans, muffled screams, and the slapping sounds of flesh against flesh echoed throughout the room and possibly the entire building.

Linkle threw her head back, revelling in the overwhelming sensation of her hostess' cunt wrapping around her manhood, revelling in how the supposedly Chosen Hero of Legend wasn't the one filling Lana up, but **she** was, and how he could not possible compare! The thought of reaching orgasm yet again spurred the rancher on, knowing that even now an unprotected womb was basking in her cum, had Linkle on the verge again as she fucked Lana silly…and the sorceress begged her, demanded to be taken and she shuddered and climaxed around her thick shaft.

Bliss spread from synapse to synapse. Their bodies, hot and crimson, beaded with sweat. Throaty moans and husky utterances of gratitude to the goddesses and everything holy reverberated the room as muscles became taut, pressure rising as the two bred like animals, hips blurring.

Lana saw stars, her mind wiped clean white as she broke and her mind ruptured from the overwhelming pleasure of ravaged pleasure-receptors. She was a mess and something had to finally give.

Linkle pounded away, slamming into Lana with a throbbing cock that was ready to give in.

Everything was set aflame; the sorceress' vision became a multi-coloured mess as she reached the sexual zenith for the umpteenth time, her orgasm rolling like a wave with the force of a tsunami as Linkle came inside of her again. Long ropes of hot seed pumped in copious amounts into the quivering feminine channel as the Heroine thrusted hard, burying herself as deep into warm depths as she could. They shuddered, riding out their climaxes together as bure white pleasure flickered before their eyes and razed at their senses, every ounce of strength drained as Linkle pumped into Lana, and the sorceress sex clamped down around the solid girth.

Their breathing evened out. Taunt muscles relaxed and loosened yet the pleasure didn't fade. Everything went silent and still. Just their breathing was heard, become whispers of confessions amidst the afterglow. Heartrates calmed down. Heat disappeared into thin air.

Then, they both collapsed, fumbling to get underneath the covers before fatigue claimed them and sleep carried them to the land of vivid dreams.

* * *

Lana stirred to the light of the crack of dawn filtering through her window. Everything was quiet; only the gentle hymn of Linkle's breathing could be heard and it almost lulled the sorceress back to sleep so calming as it was. Her vision, a blur a first, finally revealed said blonde lying next to her, at peace.

 _´Beautiful…´_

Beautiful. That is what Linkle was: a beautiful human being. Lana carefully reached out and caressed the Heroine's cheek, not wishing to wake her, but unable to simply watch.

Last night, she thought, had been wonderful. Wild, passionate, even downright nasty in some aspects, but not once had the sorceress been at unease or regretted her actions. There had been a connection, a longing from both of them that had drawn them together. It had felt right…dare she think, _perfect_. Morning had arrived and their tryst was long over.

She didn't want this – whatever they had – to be over.

Blue eyes slowly opened, groggy and unfocused. When they finally focused on Lana's the Heroine smiled as she snuggled up to the sorceress. "Morning."

"Good morning." She pressed her lips against the blonde's forehead. "Slept well?"

"The best I've slept in years," Linkle replied. A soft coo escaped her when Lana petted her now messy hair. "I wish I could stay like this forever."

Something clicked inside the White Sorceress mind; something she had felt last night. The Heroine was attractive, but that wasn't all there was to it. She wanted to wake up and go to bed with Linkle next to her. Happiness wasn't in the physical aspect alone: it was in the emotional as well. The Connection, something bigger than sex!

She could only assume that Linkle wanted the same.

"You could, if you want." The words left Lana quicker than she had meant them to. The blonde looked up at her, wide-eyed and lips parting. "I would love to share my life with you, if you would want the same."

"You mean like…a couple?" Linkle shifted and lay on her stomach as she propped her head with her hands. "I…wasn't sure if I dared to ask you. I was afraid you reckoned this to be a one-time scenario kind of thing."

The White Sorceress sat up. "I was prepared for this to be just that. However, I came to realize that I _don't_ want this to be just a one-time liaison; I want to know more about you, Linkle. I want to see where this can take us…if you are feeling what I'm feeling."

There was a short-lived silence between them before the blonde responded with a smile. She appeared relieved and the look in those wonderful blue eyes spoke volumes. "I'm glad you told me. I was afraid I—" She paused and bit hr lower lip. Her gaze strayed from Lana's for but a moment. "I'm glad I didn't fall in love with you at first sight in vain."

The sorceress' heartbeat jumped as heat flared up across her cheeks. "You fell in—"

The Heroine's lips pressed against hers as Lana fell onto her back, her arms wrapping around the blonde's back, the spark between them renewed before it even had had a chance to flicker. They had all the time in the world to talk; for now, the young lovers lived in the moment, celebrating their newfound happiness that would last a lifetime. It was not until much later that it turned out Linkle was not the Hero incarnate, but a descendant of one, a previous incarnation.

Lana may not have won the heart of the Hero she had wanted, but she had gotten the Hero she deserved in the end.

 _FIN._


End file.
